N'oublie pas
by Eurora
Summary: C'est le jour J. La bataille, bientôt. Remus le sait, il y a des chances pour que peu d'entre eux ressortent vivant. Il le sait, et ne veut pas qu'il en soit ainsi pour Tonks. Il veut la préserver, il veut la sauver ; il veut la protéger.


Résumé : 

_C'est le jour J. La bataille, bientôt. Remus le sait, il y a des chances pour que peu d'entre eux ressortent vivant. Il le sait, et ne veut pas qu'il en soit ainsi pour Tonks. Il veut la préserver, il veut la sauver ; il veut la protéger comme toujours il l'a fait. Teddy a besoin d'elle. Elle saura, plus tard, lui parler de lui, lui dire pourquoi il a été se battre, pourquoi il a combattu... Il s'est battu pour lui._

_Tout cela, il doit lui dire, elle doit comprendre._

**N'oublie pas...**

Ça y était. On venait de leur envoyer le signal. C'était maintenant. Aucun n'avait parlé. Personne n'osait, mais la peur les environnait. Pour lui cependant, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui importait vraiment et il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne la saurait pas en sécurité. C'est pour cette raison qu'il venait de le lui redire, encore... « Reste là, je t'en prie... Fais-le pour Teddy » Il n'avait pas osé dire de le faire pour lui aussi il avait préféré dire le nom de leur fils qui n'avait pas besoin, dans le pire des cas, de perdre ses deux parents. Car ils pouvaient mourir tous les deux... Et Teddy resterait seul. Il avait besoin de sa mère. Il la pria, lui fit promettre, une nouvelle fois que lorsqu'il sera l'heure de combattre une dernière fois, elle en resterait loin. Il s'était ensuite avancé et l'avait prise un instant dans ses bras, profitant au mieux de cet instant qu'il savait le dernier, puis il l'avait relâchée...

« Fais-le pour lui. » murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée mais avec fermeté.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui elle avait compris, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle ne le voulait pas. Tandis que son regard brillait de cette façon qui laissa entendre qu'elle le suppliait silencieusement, ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas... Ses épaules furent secouées d'un soubresaut, les larmes se mirent à dévaler sur ses joues, et elle se précipita au creux de ses bras. Il la serra une fois encore dans ses bras, le plus fort qu'il put. Il avait peur, mais il aurait bien plus peur encore de la voir partir avec lui. Il la voulait sauve. Il la voulait vivante. Or, il savait qu'ils risquaient gros cette fois... Il savait qu'il y avait bien peu de chance qu'ils soient nombreux à réchapper. Il savait que ce vers quoi ils se dirigeaient tous, c'était une peine perdue. Il y aurait des morts et il le sentait au fond de lui... Il n'y survivrait pas. Il le sentait ; si elle venait, elle risquait de mourir, et cela, il ne voulait pas même oser le penser. Pour rien au monde. Il avait mis du temps à le voir, mais il l'aimait. Si fort qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le dire. Si fort qu'il pourrait à peine exprimer vraiment à quel point. Et puis... Que deviendrait Teddy ? Que deviendrait leur fils qui, pour le moment, dormait dans le berceau posé à côté d'eux ? Il se souvint...

_C'était cette nuit, cette nuit qu'il avait lâché comme cela dans le silence... « Tu ne peux pas venir. » La lumière s'était rallumée d'un seul coup et la jeune femme l'avait regardé, interloquée, se demandant de quoi il parlait. Il avait réitéré ses mots. Il avait tenté de garder la voix ferme bien qu'une incommensurable douleur le tenaillait. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de celle qu'il ressentirait si elle venait se battre... La bataille. Il la sentait proche. Il savait le moment presque là. Il souhaitait qu'elle reste en vie, avec leur fils, avec son fils. Elle méritait de vivre. Lui, il ne pouvait de toutes façons ne pas y aller c'était ce pour quoi il s'était battu toute sa vie, ce pour quoi il avait survécu jusque là. Il le savait. Il avait vécu pour la rencontrer aussi, il avait vécu pour goûter quelques temps au bonheur dont tout le monde avait droit, et jamais il ne la remercierait assez. Pour le remercier ainsi à son tour, elle devait rester en vie, elle devait vivre. Elle devait vivre pour lui. Pour eux. C'était elle qui lui avait montré ce qu'était le véritable amour. _

_En silence, la veille, il lui avait ainsi dit de nouveau ces mots. Il savait qu'elle avait compris. Il savait qu'elle savait ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Elle était venue se loger contre lui et il l'avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle, s'imprégnant de tout ce qu'il aimait d'elle, comme pour s'en souvenir lorsque tout ne tiendrait plus que sur un fil. Presque instinctivement, ses lèvres vinrent chercher les siennes, il la serra plus étroitement entre ses bras et une dernière fois, ils vinrent unir l'amour respectif qui les avait réunis et qui, malgré la guerre, avait vécu et survivrait encore après... _

C'était aujourd'hui. Il le savait. Ils n'avaient guère échangé de mots. Aucun ne voulait penser à ce qui pouvait arriver. Aucun ne voulait gâcher les dernières minutes qu'ils avaient à profiter ensembles. Après un temps infiniment long, il la relâcha enfin. Alors doucement, il enleva l'alliance qu'il portait à son doigt et qui ne l'avait quitté depuis leur mariage. Il avait le cœur gros mais il tenait à le faire... Il ne tint pas compte de son regard qui protestait. Il lui prit la main, l'ouvrit et y déposa doucement son alliance. Il referma ensuite ses doigts, gardant quelques secondes sa main refermée sur la sienne. Puis il se rapprocha jusqu'à venir prendre son visage entre ses mains et poser son front contre le sien. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, comme pour mieux contrôler son émotion et il lâcha d'entre ses lèvres...

« S'il te plaît, garde-la... Pour moi. »

Il ne voulait pas la salir, il ne voulait pas la perdre dans la bataille il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste sur le champ de bataille. Elle lui était trop précieuse. Serrée comme elle l'était, encore faudrait-il qu'elle parvienne à tomber de son doigt, mais c'était par principe. C'était significatif pour lui. Il ne voulait pas la prendre avec lui... Il voulait que Tonks la garde. Il avait l'impression de lui laisser un peu de lui avant de partir, de l'abandonner... Comme si cela pouvait suffire à la rassurer, à lui dire qu'il allait revenir. Il voulait qu'elle la garde elle serait en sécurité. C'était un geste significatif dans le sens où... C'était en quelques sortes son cœur qu'il lui confiait. Il savait qu'elle en prendrait soin...

« … Je reviendrai. », ajouta-t-il en un murmure. « Je te promets ».

Y croyait-il vraiment ? Il n'en savait rien. En vérité, pas vraiment. Il avait juste voulu essayé de la rassurer. Parce que non, il n'avait pas réellement cru à ses propres mots. Il l'aurait voulu... Mais il ne se le cachait pas. Il le sentait jusqu'au fond de lui-même... Puis, il s'était éloigné, ne voulant pas accroître davantage la douleur d'une séparation surtout en ne sachant pas s'ils se reverraient. Mieux vaudrait qu'il parte au plus vite. Une dernière fois, il se rapprocha du berceau où dormait son fils, comme s'il voulait s'imprégner encore une fois du visage du petit garçon aux cheveux bleus qui dormait comme un ange. Il s'approcha et se tint debout devant. Il n'osa pas le toucher de peur de le réveiller, mais un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage. Un sourire attendri. Deux secondes. Deux, peut-être trois. Il se tourna ensuite, échangeant un regard avec la jeune femme... Il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il ne dit rien d'autre. Il lui adressa un bref sourire avant de tourner les talons, l'angoisse lui serrant le ventre. Il était partit...

Au moins, elle serait sauve et trouverait vraisemblablement comme il l'avait prévu, la lettre qu'il lui avait laissé. Sans doute ne la lira-t-elle que bien des heures après que tout soit fini, mais au moins elle la trouverait. Sur un parchemin entier recto verso, il avait laissé parler son coeur et avait fait l'étalage de ses sentiments sans doute comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, comme jamais il ne s'était permit de le faire. Il l'avait senti jusqu'au fond de lui-même, il avait eu besoin de le lui dire. Il avait voulu le faire au cas où tout cela se finirait mal...

Au moins, elle saurait.

Note de fin : J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire =).

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs de recevoir des avis de ses lecteurs!


End file.
